You're my Heart
by Sana Uchimaki
Summary: Walaupun aku membencimu, tapi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya membencimu. Mungkin aku malah mencintaimu.  Ya mencintaimu yang telah dimiliki orang lain.  em... Author abal datang nih! RnR


Aku selalu membenci mu. Membenci dirimu yang selalu tidak melihatku yang ada di hadapan mu. Ya aku amat sangat membencimu, Ryeowook.

Walaupun aku membencimu, tapi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya membencimu. Mungkin aku malah mencintaimu.

Ya mencintaimu yang telah dimiliki orang lain.

Hari ini aku tanpa sengaja melihatmu berduaan dengan kekasihmu, Yesung, kekasihmu sekaligus kakakku. Aku selalu heran akan dirimu yang tak pernah mau memalingkan matamu dari kakaku yang brengsek itu dan berpaling melihatku.

Kau selalu setia dan Kau selalu terlihat tegar walau kau tau bahwa kakakku men-dua`kan mu. Kenapa kau tidak berpaling kepadaku? Padahal aku yakin bahwa aku bisa membahagiakan dirimu.

Tapi, kenapa kau tetap memilih di samping laki-laki brengsek itu?

Tidak sengaja aku melihatmu dan kakakku berciuman di depan mataku. Kenapa kau mencium bibir yang telah terjamah oleh wanita lain selain kau?

Karena kau mencintainya? Karena kau tidak mau pergi dari sampinya?

Cih! Rasanya aku ingin muntah.

Aku pun pergi. Aku tidak mau melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hatiku.

Aku berjalan tanpa tentu arah. Aku hanya berjalan agar aku menjauh dari tempat 'itu'.

"Oi, KyuHyun!" ada suara wanita yang memanggilku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan.

"Hei!" tampaknya dia kesal karena aku tidak menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Hei, dari tadi di panggil-panggil kenapa gak nyaut-nyaut sih?"

Sekarang orang yang memanggilku berada tepat di hadapanku. Wajahnya tampak kesal, mungkin karena aku tidak menyahut panggilannya tadi.

Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab. Aku pun berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tapi orang yang berada di hadapanku langsung menghadangku yang berniat akan pergi.

"Kenapa? Tentang'nya' lagi?" tanyanya. Aku langsung tersentak akan pertanyaannya itu.

'Kenapa dia bisa tau?' pikirku.

Sana Uchimaki

T^T

"Hah... sudahku duga," dia menghela nafas, "Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja."

"Apa maksudmu, SungMin?" tanyaku walaupun aku tau arah pembicaraan ini.

Wanita yang kupanggil SungMin hanya diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku terus menatapnya meminta penjelasannya.

"Kau pasti sudah tau, KyuHyun~" ucap SungMin dengan tatapan malas.

"Cih! Jangan ikut campur dalam masalahku, SungMin!" kataku tajam. SungMin hanya menatapku malas.

"Hah? Memangnya aku salah kalau aku tau tentang'nya'?" Tanyanya santai. Aku terus menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah~ mending anter aku makan siang." Ajaknya. Aku hanya diam. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya, mungkin aku membutuhkan makan saat ini.

Sana Uchimaki

Setelah makan siang dengan SungMin aku memutuskan untuk pulang, yah sebenarnya SungMin ada satu urusan yang haarus ia datangi. Akhirnya aku pulang dengan malas. Entah kenapa aku malas ke pulang ke rumah sekarang.

Aku berjalan gontai ke rumah. Dan seperti perasaanku, aku melihat kakakku dan Wanita yang ku cintai, Ryeowook sedang berciuman di depan rumahku.

Entah ada nyali apa aku bisa menghampiri mereka berdua. Menyadari kehadiranku Yesung dan Ryeowook menyudahi ciuman mereka. Aku melihat muka Ryeowook merah dengan sempurna.

"Ekh, KyuHyun, sudah pulang?" Tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat. Akupun langsung masuk tanpa memerdulikan tatapan heran Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Akupun langsung berjalan ke kamarku yng berada di lantai 2. Ku jatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur. Aku merasa lelah. Sekarang aku terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarku.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! ! *suara hp*

"Halo?"

"HEI, KYU!" teriak seseorang yang sudah aku pasti `kan bahwa dia adalah SungMin.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Hehehehe tadi maaf aku di suruh pulang," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Hn."

"Lagi apa nih, Kyu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Tiduran, kau?" balasku apa adanya.

Hening. Tidak jawaban dari SungMin.

"Hei!" panggilku padanya.

"…" belum ada jawaban.

"Oi!" panggilku sekali lagi. Ok sekarang aku mulai kesal.

"Ah… maaf Kyu tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan ibuku," katanya

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Jawabku. Yah walau aku sedikit kesal tadi.

"Eh sudah dulu ya, aku ada urusan dulu." Katanya sambil meng-akhiri teleponnya.

Cih! Selalu saja. Padahal aku sedang bosan.

TOK! TOK! *suara pintu di ketuk*

"KyuHyun, waktunya makan malam."

Kulihat jam. Hn? Sudah jam 8 lagi? Waktu memang cepat berlalu.

"iya," jawabku singkat.

Akupun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ku lihat Yesung sudah berada di meja makan.

Sana Uchimaki

0.o

Aku mengambil bangku yang berhadapan dengan Siwon.

Sunyi menguasai kami karena di ruang makan hanya kami berdua, karena kedua orang tua kami telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu. Saat itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun dan Yesung 16 tahun. Sejak saat itu Yesung mulai bekerja untuk menghidupi aku.

"KyuHyun," panggil Yesung padaku. Ku alihkan pandanganku dari ke Yesung. Kulihat Yesung menatapku serius.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku merasa aneh, biasanya Yesung tidak pernah berbicara di saat makan.

"Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Ryeowook,"

Kutatap wajah Yesung sangsi, "Kenapa?"

Yesung hanya diam menunduk. Kenapa kamu menunduk? Kau takut padaku? Kenapa kamu harus padaku?

"Aku memustuskannya karena ada seseorang yang– "

"Aku tahu dan 'dia' pun mengetahuinya," belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan perkataannya aku sudah memotongnya. Ku lihat ekspresi kaget Yesung.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget. Aku melanjutkan makanku yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tampaknya Yesung sudah mulai kesal karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Jawab aku, Cho KyuHyun!"

"Jawab apa?" jawabku santai.

"Kenapa Ryeowook bisa tau?"

Aku pun menatap Yesung dengan malas, "Gampang, saat kau sedang berciuman mesra dengan 'nya' tanpa sengaja aku dan Ryeowook melihatnya."

Bisa kulihat bahwa Yesung tengah menatapku kaget.

"Kenapa harus kaget? Bukankah kau tidak mencintanya lagi?"

"Aku– "

"Bukankah jadi lebih bagus kalau dia mengetahuinya," Katanya dengan santai, "Berarti kamu bisa berpacaran dengan gadis itu tanpa harus takut di ketahui oleh Ryeowook," Lanjutku.

"Kau tidak mengerti–" ucpanya sambil menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan ku.

"Apa yang harus aku mengerti?"

"Aku – "

Yesung tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Ok! Aku mulai kesal.

Yesung tetap tidak menjawab. Ia terus menundukan kepalanya.

"…"

"…"

Hening menguasai kami. Sepertinya aku mulai kesal.

"Aku…," akhirnya Yesung membuka suaranya, "Aku…"

Brak!

"Kalau kamu masih berbicara 'aku.. aku…' mending aku pergi saja." Akupun langsung bangkit dari dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Aku memutuskan Ryeowook karena aku tau bahwa kau menyukainya,"

TBC

*diam menatap fic abalku*

Uwahhhhhhhhhh~

Bentar-bentar...

Cerita apaan nih? Kok lebay ya?

Kyu: kalo udah tau kenapa di publish, heh?

Sana: kenapa ya? Au akh gelap! *nyelong pergi*

Kyu: *nendang author ke laot*

Umin: kok di sini aku bagiannya dikit? Banyakan si 'setan' daripada aku?

Sana: oh tenang aja Uminku sayang~ chap depan kamu dapet bagiannya yang banyak kok~ *senyum penuh makna. Peluk Umin*

Kyu: *ngebantai Author* ngapain lo peluk-peluk minnieku, hah?

Sana: biarin! *julurin lidah*

Umin? Kayaknya dia lagi asik makan stawberry cakes dce~

Reader~

Ficku abal gak?

Kyu: banget!

Sana: diem lo, Setan gila! *ngomong sambil kabur*

Heeeeheeee review ya~

Kalao ada tipo ma salah penulisan maafin Sana~

Sana `kan masih dalam pahap belajar *mata memelas*

Jadi kritik dan saran di terima di sini. ^^

Kyu: *muntah-muntah ga jelas*

O y mau tanya kalo NC tcu apaan?

Kayak lemon bukan?

o y klo bisa kasih tau judul yang cocok ma ini cerita~

heeeheee

REVIEW?


End file.
